


A Tornado Called Tommy Watson

by katy_the_meme_queen



Series: Katy's SBI Biological Sibling AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Katy's SBI Biological Sibling AU, Momza, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toddler Tommy, Tubbo doesn't appear until later in the series, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tiny spider mention but it doesn't go into detail. it's one line, tommy's a chaotic little shit but we all love him, watch me make Phil's wife have an actual tag in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy_the_meme_queen/pseuds/katy_the_meme_queen
Summary: It was too quiet in the Watson house... and when you have three children under ten and they're quiet, you know that shit's about to go down.and it did.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Kristen Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, it's all platonic family love you fucks
Series: Katy's SBI Biological Sibling AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	A Tornado Called Tommy Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stalking this fandom for months now and it's time that I contribute to it. I've first watched Dream on youtube in late July, read fanfics in early August and got introduced to the Dream SMP and the rest is history. I've first put out this idea to the Moonie discord and basically got peer pressured into writing this so here we are. I first got this idea on December 31st 2020 and wrote this in chunks over the past couple of weeks. 
> 
> This takes place in the modern world where Phil and Kristen are married and Wilbur, Techno and Tommy are their biological children and they all live together like a happy family.
> 
> In this fic, Tommy is 2.5, Techno and Wilbur are both 8, Phil and Kristen's ages are ambiguous. 
> 
> If you see any typos, no the fuck you did not. I've put this through grammarly, bitch. 
> 
> If I am approached by only the content creators in this fandom that the contents of this fic made them uncomfortable or has exceeded their personal boundaries, then I will delete this fic.

It was an unusually quiet day in the Watson household. 

Phil and Kristen, who Wilbur has dubbed as Dadza, and Mumza respectively were preparing a pasta salad for lunch. Phil was on chopping vegetables duty (who was carefully cutting button mushrooms, capsicum, red onion, zucchini and carrot into small slices and placing them into a large roasting tray to put in the oven to roast) and Kristen was on pasta cooking duty, measuring the pasta required to feed their family’s large appetites (never estimate the size of three growing boy’s stomachs, she sadly learnt that the hard way) and carefully pouring it into the already pot of boiling water. The children, the twin's Techno and Wilbur were outside, most likely playing scavenger hunt again ever since Phil had introduced the pair to the activity a couple of days before. Techno had once brought home wild potatoes that he had found in the woods near their quaint home and had promptly been cooked into the next meal, much to Tommy’s dismay... and Tommy was right, that night’s meal wasn’t a great success and takeout pizza became that night’s meal. 

Tommy was most definitely with Techno and Wilbur, it was hard to see the toddler not be with his older siblings. Wherever the twins went, Tommy followed with a loud “Te! Wilby!” The toddler even followed the two to the bathroom, much to Techno’s disgust.  _ “Tommy, the bathroom is private, go away!”  _

_ “No! I wanna be in with you!” Tommy cried loudly, pouting at the closed white door. “Let me in!” Curled fists began knocking against the door, loud pounding now surrounding the bathroom walls, giving poor Techno a banging headache.  _

_ Frustration growing, Techno growled out. “Tommy, I swear, go away otherwise I’ll leave you outside with the spiders tonight!”  _

_ Tommy froze then scrunched up his tiny face. “Noooo! I don’t wanna! Daddy!” the toddler shrilled, pattering footsteps loudly against the floor that was now moving away from the occupied bathroom and to wherever Phil was, little sniffles accompanying them. It wasn’t long before a booming “Technoblade Watson!’ echoed off the walls.  _

_ Both boys learned a lesson that day: to not threaten their brothers by leaving them alone at night with the spiders, much to Techno’s disappointment and to leave their older brothers alone when in a certain room in the house, much to Tommy’s disapproval. _

But now that the pasta was cooked and the vegetables were roasted, the married pair carefully took the veggies out of the oven and the pasta out of the pot, taking turns to use the oven mitts to safely handle the boiling hot food. The last thing the two would like to do was to burn themselves, which would send a fantastic example to their children, especially Tommy. 

“Do you think the boys would like this? It’s a new recipe.” Kristen spoke, a nervous smile on her lips. Phil placed a loving kiss on her cheek. “Wilbur will eat anything, don't worry about him. Techno and Tommy would need some convincing but if we encourage them to at least try it would be okay.” 

Kristen smiled wider. “Let’s hope that is how it’s going to go. The boys aren’t that predictable these days.” 

Phil laughed, mixing the now cooled roasted veggies in with the cooked fusilli pasta with the salad tongs, then drizzled the previously prepared dressing over the top of it, but not too much so that it would overpower the dish. 

“Well, it’s all ready. Can you call in the boys, honey? I’ll get the table ready while they wash their hands.” Kristen called, already walking towards their large spruce dining table with the salad bowl in hand. 

“Anything for you, love.” Phil replied, already taking large steps towards the backyard sliding door, and slid it open with both hands. It didn't take long to find his boys, two of his boys, playing in a heap of fallen autumn leaves in their yard, their giggles and playful yells giving away their immediate hiding spot. Phil gave them an amused raised eyebrow. “And what are you two doing?” He asked, clearly already knowing what the twins were doing but asking anyway. He couldn't help it, okay? 

Wilbur gave his Dad a big toothy smile, a gap in his teeth clearly showing between his lips. “Techno and I are hiding from the monsters! Quick Dad, you have to hide, otherwise, they’ll eat you too!” Beside him, Techno nodded firmly, a hint of a smile dancing on his mouth. 

“Well, I believe that the monsters won’t be getting much of a meal out of you if you don’t eat lunch. Come on, lunch is ready and your mum and I made a new recipe. Let’s see if it’s a keeper, okay mate?” 

The twins cheered, throwing themselves out of the leaf pile and onto their father. “You’re the best Dad!” 

Phil laughed, spinning himself around, taking the eight year olds with him, bubbly laughs following them. His gaze went from the ratbags clutching onto his legs for dear life to the empty pile of leaves that now do not have any children in them, then to the rest of the garden… it was missing a tiny blonde ball of energy. 

“Where’s Tommy? It was oddly quiet in the house so I thought that he was outside playing with you.”

Techno glanced at his twin and shook his head. “He wasn’t with us.” Short and to the point as usual. 

“I thought that Tommy was inside with you and Mum.” Wilbur replied, a confused eyebrow raised so that it was now hiding in his thick curly dark hair. Now that he thought about it, there wasn’t a shadow following him or his brother… how odd. 

“Maybe the gremlin is inside his room, with Henry.” Techno said. Ah yes, the newly acquired cow plushie that Tommy had been rewarded with when he was, in Phil’s words, “very brave at the dentist and did not bite the hygienist’s fingers when she was cleaning his teeth with the tiny electric toothbrush and the toothpaste that tasted a bit funny.” That plushie never left Tommy’s side; the toddler had Henry at the dining table for every meal possible, he brought him to the grocery store (even if it was just to get milk, bread, toilet paper and orange juice), he played outside with Henry with every activity possible (even when it was making mud pies or playing dragons and knights with his brothers. Tommy insisted that Henry must join in too) and watching Up on the couch, snuggled up to his Daddy’s side on Friday movie nights. 

_ One time, Wilbur thought it was a great idea to put Henry in the washing machine when Tommy wasn't looking (which in itself was very rare) as in Wilbur’s own words: “stinking up the house.” Wilbur was right, in a sense, as the plushie was… very smelly but Tommy insisted that “Henry wasn’t smelly, your nose is just broken!” and the situation was left at that. Not even bribes of candy could budge the headstrong two year old. When the tyke had eventually found out Henry wasn’t in the last spot where he left him,  _ **_ he lost it, _ ** _ screaming and stomping around the house, tearing blankets off of beds (even Phil’s and Kristen’s bed, much to his displeasure), ripping open cabinets and tossing out old magazines and documents and dumping them on the dark wooden floor, not caring if that they got bent or creased. Tommy even tossed all of his other toys (and Wilbur’s and Techno’s) out of their shared toy box and scattered them all over the floor. Every room in the house looked like a tornado had gone through it, and their name was Tommy Watson.  _

_ After 30 minutes of long, hard searching, Tommy collapsed into Kristen’s arms, face buried deep into his Mum's chest, bright blue eyes spilling with huge, wet tears, sobbing that he wanted Henry back, that he missed him and that he couldn’t find him anywhere. Kristen ran her long thin fingers through Tommy’s hair, and kissed the top of his head, whispering reassurances that “It’s okay to be sad sweetheart, Mummy knows how much you love Henry. Henry will come back soon because he’ll miss you too.”  _

_ Tommy looked up at his mother, eyes red-rimmed and eyelashes wet. “Really?”  _

_ Kristen smiled. “Really really. I heard from a little bird that he might be lost and that’s why he can’t find you. Would you like some help looking for him?”  _

_ Tommy grinned, his sombre mood flushed away and now replaced with a happier, and frankly much better Tommy. “Yeah! I look for Henry everywhere Mummy! I look in my room, the cabinets with the paper in them, me and Wilby's and Te’s toy box and he’s not there and I don't know where he is!” His eyes were quickly filling with tears, his voice raised and cracked as Tommy worked himself up again and Kristen softly shushed him, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe her son’s eyes of the tears that threatened to spill again. “It’s okay baby, with you and your Mummy working together, we can find anything, even Henry. You can tell Henry that hiding from you without telling isn't kind and Tommy, Mummy and Daddy aren’t very happy with him, hmm?”  _

_ Tommy nodded, and wiped his red and runny button nose with his arm and sniffed loudly. “Okay, Mummy.”  _

_ Later in the day, Wilbur, Techno and Phil came home to a mess of a house, a crying Tommy and a tired Kristen. Wilbur tossed his backpack to the floor, not bothering to take off his shoes and ran towards his Mum, hugging her tight around the waist. Techno took his sweet time, taking his jacket off, hanging it on his coat hook and placing his shoes by the door. Phil glanced at the living room, his wife, his sobbing toddler son, to the living room.“What happened, Kristen?”  _

_ Kristen glanced up at the trio of boys and sighed, exasperated. “Tommy’s lost Henry, and he’s run himself ragged trying to find him. We’ve looked everywhere, haven’t we Toms?”  _

_ Tommy wiped his eyes, but at the sight of his Daddy, he launched himself off the couch where he had been previously sitting on (and somehow not eating shit in the process) and threw his tiny body towards his father, who gave a surprised “oof” at the sudden cannonball that literally yeeted themself in his chest. “Daddy Daddy Daddy, I can’t find Henry! Mummy and me look everywhere and I want him back and and and -” Tommy babbled, taking no breaks in between his sentences. “I miss him Daddy.” He whined, curling his fists and digging his face into his chest. _

_ Phil picked up his son and placed a loving kiss to his cheek. “I know you do, Toms.” Phil looked back at his wife, who’d looked like she’d run a marathon. Tommy was a spirited kid, after all. “You couldn’t find Henry anywhere?”  _

_ Kristen huffed. “No, I turned this house upside down looking for that cow, after Tommy did. I swear, that plushie poofed. At this point, he must be outside the house.”  _

_ Wilbur, who throughout this whole conversation was still attached to his mother’s legs, piped up “I know where Henry is!”  _

_ Tommy whirled around, squirming in his father’s arms, begging to be put down, of which Phil quickly obliged, since he didn’t want Tommy to fall out of his arms. Tommy ran up his older brother, sombre mood gone and now replaced with excitement. “Really? Where Wilby? Where?” _

_ Wilbur grinned innocently. “I put him in the washing machine before school today. Henry needed a wash and no one was doing anything about it.”  _

_ Techno sighed, walking up from the entryway to join the chaos in the living room. “So that’s why I heard the washing machine turn on this morning. I thought it was just Mum putting on a load of washing that she forgot to do again.”  _

_ Kristen narrowed her eyes, with her arms crossed. “And you two didn’t want to mention that to me?” _

_ Wilbur looked down, guilty. “Sorry, Mumma.” Techno looked away from his parent’s eyes, his fingers anxiously fidgeting. “Sorry.” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to forget.” _

_ Kristen immediately softened at the nickname. “It’s okay Wil, next time just tell me what you want washed and I’ll do my best to get it done, okay?”  _

_ Phil ruffled Techno’s hair affectionately, ignoring Techno’s attempts to swat his hands away. “Don’t blame yourself, mate. We all forget things.” Techno scowled. “Dad, you’re gonna mess up my hair!”  _

_ At the end of the day, Tommy reunited with Henry, although the plushie was damp the tyke did not care as he was too busy babbling to Henry about how much he missed him, with his parents and older brothers watching affectionately from the laundry doorway.  _

Phil calmly walked back inside, head spinning a little. He prayed to every god above that Tommy was inside the house. Kristen popped her head around the kitchen wall, deflating a little when she noticed the absence of a little blonde ball of energy. “Where’s Tommy?” 

Phil sighed and ran his hair through his hair, a nervous habit of his. “Not with Wilbur or Techno. Apparently they thought that he was inside with us.” 

Kristen itched her jaw with furrowed eyebrows. “Well, I haven’t seen him since breakfast. Tommy did say that he was going to play with Henry in his room. I’ve been so busy so I haven’t been able to check on him in the past hour or so. He has been so quiet for so long, it’s kind of surprising.” 

“Well, let’s hope that the little gremlin isn’t up to no good.” Phil says, twisting his wedding ring on his finger. He took long strides up the stairs, Kristen following him with the clack clack clack of her shoes and into the hallway that held the door to their boy's rooms. Wilbur and Techno’s door was on the left, (the twins could not sleep without the presence of each other) and Tommy’s on the right, a little down the hallway and his and his wife’s bedroom at the end of the hallway. Both his bedroom and Tommy’s door was cracked open whereas the twin’s door was closed. Phil and Kristen exhaled heavily through their nose and pushed open their son’s bedroom door, popping their heads around the door frame . “Tommy, it’s time for lunch. Come and wash - oh my God what the Christ is this?!’ Kristen gasped loudly, hand covering her mouth. It wasn’t long before the pitter-patter of loud footsteps rolled up the staircase and towards their parents, Wilbur’s head looking up at his mother. “Mum? What happened- oh. Oh.” 

Tommy has somehow gotten ahold of Kristen’s makeup bag in his parent’s shared bathroom, dragged it out of their room and into his room, somehow pulled the zipper open and found the pencil eyeliner, and oh mother of mercy, it’s all over Tommy’s face, Henry (poor him) and his aqua walls. The dark pencil was even all over his bedsheets too, as if he was drawing on them. (It did happen before with the textas, which was why he’s banned from drawing unsupervised.) There was bright red lipstick messily smeared over Tommy’s plump lips, but most of it had missed its mark and was drawn with thick lines over both of his chubby cheeks, his chin, and had somehow found it’s way on his forehead? Henry did not miss out on the lippy treatment, even when he didn’t have lips to draw on as the plushie had the lipstick drawn over his snout and his cheeks too, surprisingly a little neater than the person who drew it on. 

“Tommy Watson. What on Earth happened here.” Phil narrowed his eyes, wildly gesturing to his wife's bag of scattered makeup products on his carpet floor and to the mess that is now his younger son’s room. Tommy jumped, looking up at his parent’s both confused and horrified expressions and his brother’s amused yet stunned looks. “Mummy, Daddy, look! Look at what Henry and me did!” Tommy grabbed Henry and held the plushie out towards his parents to see, oblivious to the severity of the situation. 

Phil spluttered. “Yes, I can see what you two did - a big mess. How did you get your mother’s makeup bag?” he asked, surprisingly calm despite the situation, the twins watching on quietly, not wanting to join the shitstorm that is Tommy getting into trouble because when Tommy gets in trouble,  ** it’s big trouble.  **

Without missing a beat, Tommy replied. “I went into your room because me and Henry didn’t want to play outside or draw or watch TV so me and Henry went into Mummy and Daddy’s bedroom to find something to play with. And then me and Henry found -” Tommy pointed to the bag with a chubby hand “That bag and we didn’t know what was in it so I go to my room with it and me and Henry opened it and found all these weird textas Daddy and drew with it!” 

Techno, deadpan as ever, replied: “You know you’re not suppose to go in Mum’s n’ Dad’s room, right?” 

“And those aren’t textas Toms, that’s makeup. You don’t draw with makeup.” Wilbur pointed out. 

“Looks like Henry didn’t miss out on the drama too.” Techno snickered, pointing to the poor plushie in his baby brother’s arms. “He’ll need a bath for weeks.” 

Tommy’s facade flipped, his bottom lip began to wobble. “But… but.” the two-year-old looked down towards the floor and began to fiddle with the bottom of his red shirt, shoulders shaking. His eyes began to fill with tears. 

“I… I wanted to look pretty like Mummy.” 

Kristen immediately melted, her voice soft. “Oh Bubba.” She hushed, getting down to Tommy’s level, taking his tiny hands into hers and squeezed them gently, rubbing her thumbs over the baby fat soothingly. “You’re already pretty, sweetheart. But it’s not okay to go through Mummy and Daddy’s stuff without asking us first, okay?” 

The tears finally spilled, loud hiccups following them. Tommy rubbed his tears away with his hand, but they kept reappearing. “I - I - I’m sorry Mummy! I’m sorry!” he wailed, jumping into his mother’s arms, tiny arms wrapped around her neck tightly, clearly not letting go anytime soon. Kristen wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. Her hand ran through Tommy’s thick curly blonde hair, in an attempt to comfort him. Stil in the doorway, Techno leaned against the door frame and had stopped his snickering but had an amused smile on his face. Wilbur was laughing, clearly hysterical over the crazy situation that his baby brother has landed himself into. It wasn’t every day that your brother decided to paint himself and his toys with lipstick. Phil stood in the doorway, clearly at a loss for words for what had just transpired. 

Tommy’s sobs had now dissolved to little hiccups, tears mixing with the makeup on his face, messily running down his chubby cheeks and soaking Kristen’s shirt but the woman had not minded. “Are you feeling better now, Toms?” she asked, tone still soft and smooth. Tommy nodded slowly and pulled himself away from his mother's chest. 

“I’m sowwy, Mummy.” 

Kristen ruffed Tommy’s hair, causing him to giggle. “It’s okay. Next time, I’ll teach you how to use my makeup properly so you can look even more beautiful. Maybe we can even rope your older brothers into it.” She said, giving a mischievous glance to the brothers in the doorway. Wilbur stopped laughing and glared. “Nuh uh! I don’t wanna be a girl!” he whined, taking a dramatic step back. 

Techno snickered again. “I dunno Wil, you do need some makeup on your ugly mug.” Wilbur huffed loudly, crossing his arms. “Well, so do you!” he weakly retorted. 

Phil crossed his arms. “Now now boys, let’s not have an argument about this.” 

Tommy, ignorant to the current argument at hand, toddled up to his brothers and started to jump up and down on his feet, clearly excited. “Wilby Wilby Wilby, you wanna play makeup with me and Mummy now?” 

“Well, I -em…” 

“Woah there, kiddo! Let’s go wash up for lunch first!” Phil said loudly, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Then we can talk about makeup, okay buddy?” 

“Okay Daddy.” Tommy cheered, before running out of the door, with Wilbur and Techno following them. 

“Make sure you use soap!” Kristen called out. “And remember to sing happy birthday twice!” which was followed by three voices shouting a jolly “okay Mum!” 

The rest of the day ended well, with Kristen somehow managing to get all of the lipstick and eyeliner off of a pouting Tommy’s face with the power of cotton balls and a mountain of makeup remover. This eventually led to a sacred pinky promise that Kristen would put his makeup on later that day, with supervision. The pasta salad was a success as both Wilbur and Tommy wolfed it down and asked for seconds whereas Techno slowly finished what he had dished himself on his plate, which caused the whole table to clap for him, his cheeks flushing bright pink in embarrassment. 

It was finally peaceful in the Watson household.

Until a sixth member joined the Watson family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme kudos and comments, they fuel the serotonin in my veins (but I'm not pressuring you)
> 
> I have a Tumblr! it has the same username as this one so feel free to yell at me there too. 
> 
> The pasta recipe that's mentioned in this fic is an actual recipe! here's the recipe: https://www.recipetineats.com/vegetarian-pasta-salad/ (I've actually never made this one, let me know if it's tasty)
> 
> Finally, I have planned 3 sequel fics for this AU but it may expand to more if my monkey brain is nice to me. I hope y'all have a nice day!!


End file.
